A. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the art of adjustable support devices and more particularly to the art of adjustable support legs for furnaces.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to use leveling devices for washing machines and clothes dryers, as well as other heavy structures, such as furniture, showcases, and laboratory benches. However, none of these devices are used on, or for, furnaces.
Currently when furnaces are installed, a piece of metal or scrap wood is placed under the furnace in order to level it. However, it is common for these pieces to move or become completely dislodged, thereby causing the furnace to become unleveled.
In the present invention, the furnace legs are adjustable after the furnace is set upon them. The furnace legs can be adjusted by using a standard wrench on the square part of a carriage bolt. The inventive adjustable furnace legs can be used on all furnaces as retrofit legs, and the furnace manufacturers will not have to supply legs or prepare furnaces for the legs, thereby eliminating additional costs.
The adjustable legs allow the furnace to be adjusted throughout the life of the furnace, so that it can maintain a level position after concrete settling or rising due to shifting of ground under the structure.
The adjustable furnace legs are attached to the furnace or air conditioning coil, at the corners or sides where the weight of the furnace or coil bears the weight of the equipment.
A carriage bolt is used to adjust the height of each corner as needed to level the equipment. The bolt, in this embodiment, has a rounded head that allows the leg to support the equipment at any point on the head.
The present invention provides new and improved adjustable furnace legs and overcomes certain difficulties inherent in the related inventions while providing better overall results.